The Symbol Of Thanksgiving
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel is happy when all the friends and family of the Grant Mansion come together to spend Thanksgiving with each other. :)


**This idea came to me and I just had to write it. :) Also just a heads up, I won't be online next week due to the holiday, but I'll be back online the week after. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. MediEvil belongs to its respective owners. Jocu and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Sir Daniel (the white Tickle Knight). **

**A/N: To avoid confusion, Sir Daniel Fortesque will be called Daniel in this story.**

* * *

**The Symbol Of Thanksgiving**

Rachel smiled as Alien X and the other Celestialsapiens worked together to make the dining room in the To'Kustars' room larger to accommodate more guests. "Thanks, guys," she said to them.

Way Big, who had been watching, smiled. "Everyone's coming, huh?" He asked.

"Yes," the young woman said. "I was surprised, but I'm so glad they're coming."

"Us too," Ultimate Way Big said with a smile. "All of us gathered around, enjoying good food and each other."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel headed back upstairs to check on the food. "How's it coming, sis?" She asked Sasha, her younger sister.

"Coming along good," the brunette said with a smile, turning to face her sister. "How's downstairs coming?"

"All ready," the older girl said. "I can't wait for everyone to come spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Me too," Sasha said. "And for once, all of the aliens are home today."

She gasped suddenly as arms came around her. "Yes," came a familiar voice that made her shudder pleasantly and giggle, making Rachel smile.

"Don't forget to kiss the cook, Whampire," the older girl said teasingly.

"Oh, I couldn't forget that," he said with a chuckle as he looked at Sasha. "It wouldn't do for Thanksgiving to pass before I've kissed my angel."

Sasha giggled and leaned into his embrace as they kissed, making Rachel smile again before she headed out, spying Daniel outside the house. She had to smile because the faithful skeleton knight guarded the mansion well and felt he should even be on guard today. The young woman opened the door and he turned to her. "All seems well, Rachel," he said.

"That's good," she said. "Why don't you come inside? We're almost ready for the feast."

"Are you sure I should?" He asked uncertainly.

She nodded. "The shields are up and the alarms are set," she said. "No one who isn't welcome is going to be able to sneak in."

He nodded. "Alright," he said and headed inside.

"It seems everything is nearly ready," came a familiar voice and Rachel turned to see Jocu standing near the stairs and he smiled warmly at her.

"Jocu!" She said, running up to him and hugging him happily. "Are you guys able to come?"

"Yes," he said. "The Nitians are apparently afraid your friends might come back and scare them again, so they've been behaving themselves lately."

"Good," she said before gasping as she was gently pulled away from the red Tickle Monster into arms covered in black fur. Giggling as she knew who was behind her, she tilted her head back to look up into the kind face of King Lauhin, the Tickle Monster King. "Hello, Lauhin."

"Hello, little one," he said. "I hope you weren't going to forget my hug."

She giggled. "I could never forget to hug my family members, especially one I see as a father," she said, snuggling into his hug as he smiled and hugged her back.

Sasha came out and she gasped happily. "Jocu! Lauhin!" She said, a big smile on her face as she hugged them and they returned the hugs. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come too! Are the others here too?"

"Not yet, but soon," Jocu said with a smile.

Rachel smiled as she saw more of their friends and family arrive and she welcomed them at the door, happy to see them all. Sasha was equally happy too. "How about I get them all situated in the dining room?" The younger sister said. "The food's just about done."

"Okay, I'll get ready to have it brought down," Rachel said.

The joyful greetings continued as the kids all came down from the upper levels of the mansion to greet their aunts and uncles. Sir Daniel, the white Tickle Knight, came into the kitchen to see Rachel taking the turkey out of the oven and she seemed to be struggling with it a little. Quickly, he moved forward and helped her carry it to the table. "Whew! Thank you, Sir Daniel," she said. "That was a little heavier than I anticipated."

He chuckled before seeing the food was ready. "It smells good," he said. "And the To'Kustars have the rest of the food ready downstairs."

"And everyone brought something too," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "This will be an amazing feast because it's with everyone that we know and love. All of our friends and loved ones that make up this awesome family."

"Yes," Sir Daniel agreed. "I'll start getting these dishes down to the table."

"Alright, thank you."

Alien X and Swampfire came in to help out and it wasn't long before all the food was on the huge table and everyone was gathered around, taking their seats and bowing their heads as grace was said before they dug into the food.

Rachel smiled as she watched her oldest daughter and older nieces help out the younger children and how everyone was passing around the food so that they all had a little bit of everything. Rook, who was beside her, smiled at her.

"This is spectacular, my love," he said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, because right here is the symbol of Thanksgiving," she said.

He looked curious and looked around. "What is the symbol of Thanksgiving?" He asked.

Rachel smiled again. "Family," she said. "Because I'm thankful to have such an amazing family composed of the people I love and am proud to call my family."

Rook smiled again, loving how his fiancée shared that true fact. "I agree," he said before leaning close to whisper in her ear. "I don't suppose I could sneak you away later for some cuddle time?"

She giggled, her face turning a bit red. She giggled again as something tickled her neck and she turned to find Jocu on her other side and he was smiling in amusement.

"Is your man making you blush?" He asked her teasingly.

She smirked. "You better believe it, buster," she said, giggling again and making him chuckle at her witty reply.

Rook also chuckled and again took Rachel's hand, making her look at him. "I'm thankful for everyone in my life, especially you, my love," he said, looking at her lovingly.

She smiled back at him lovingly. "As I am, my handsome man," she said as they shared a brief, but loving kiss before eating heartily, they and everyone else filled with not only the love and warmth of family, but also the joy and magic of Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
